The use of soil release agents in laundry products per se is known in the art.
Soil release agents can be mixed with other laundering components. Examples of laundry detergent compositions containing cellulose ether soil release agents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,000,093, C. H. Nicol and M. E. Burns, issued Dec. 28, 1976; 4,100,094, M. E. Burns, issued July 11, 1978; and 4,564,463, Secemski et al., issued Jan. 14, 1986. Examples of laundry presoak compositions and rinse additive compositions containing cellulose ether soil release agents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,038, H. J. Pracht and M. E., Burns, issued Jan. 23, 1979. Examples of laundry detergent compositions containing terphthalate ester/ethylene oxide copolymers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,132,680, C. H. Nicol, issued Jan. 2, 1979; 4,116,885, Derstadt et al., issued Sept. 26, 1978; and 4,411,831, Robinson et al., issued Oct. 25, 1983.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,680, supra, discloses unspecified bleaches as optional adjuncts to a detergent formulation containing a polyester soil release agent, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,417, McClain, issued July 1, 1980, discloses that a soil release agent may be incorporated into an unspecified liquid or unspecified dry bleach, U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,305, M. E. Burns, issued Nov. 13, 1979, discloses that perborate bleaches can be incorporated as dry admixes into detergent compositions containing cellulose ether soil release agents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,885, supra, discloses that bleaching agents can be incorporated into detergent formulations containing polyester soil release agents, specific examples given were chlorinated trisodium phosphate, and sodium and potassium salts of dichloroisocyanuric acid.
In none of the above disclosures was there an indication of superior or synergistic performance benefits in using any type of bleach in combination with a soil release agent.
Organic peroxyacid bleaches are known; but it is believed that heretofore they have not been known to be used in combination with soil release agents.